Evidence Of Imperfections
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Random oneshotsdrabbles that show how imperfect the Kingdom Hearts cast is!
1. The

-1DISCLAIMER: Ha! If I owned anything, this game would probably so be banned! Yeah, so Square Enix owns it, along with Disney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes nervously shifted around the room and he tapped his pencil on the hard wood of his ugly desk.

"Riku, I do not think that you are finished with the assignment," yelled a rather irritated teacher. The said boy shyly chuckled before returning his attention back to the plain white, blue lined paper. Riku took a deep breath and began to run through the ideas of a story he could quickly write. A few came to mind but most were….lets just say….Inappropriate. He growled and began to tap his pencil on the desk again.

"Mr. Strife, is there a problem?" the more then annoyed teacher question. Riku smiled and shook his head. There was no way that he would be able to write a full page story within ten minutes. He knew that he wouldn't even be able to write a paragraph in ten minutes. Riku cursed his lack of imagination and wished that Sora would appear out of no where and give him some ideas. Suddenly, his mind clicked on and he had a brilliant idea. Riku began to furiously scribble at his paper. Sadly the timer went off signaling everyone to stop writing. The teen groaned.

"I am so glad that you have volunteered to read us you piece of writing, Riku," the teacher gave Riku a wicked smile. Riku scratched the back of his head and stood up. He took in a deep breath and began.

"The…………." Riku triumphly smiled and sat back down. The enrage teacher roared over the giggling students.

"Riku, here after school, 5000 word essay," Riku gawked at his teacher

"About what?!" He demanded. The female teacher happily smiled.

"The"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These will just be short little random stories, some may tie in to others and some may not. I will accept mostly any requests. Reviewers get to pet Riku!


	2. MAP Testing

Hopefully I'll get 2 up today….If not, oh well.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is not mine….But the MAP score is, sadly…….I hate tests

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunette's nervous eye's shifted around the computer lab. He didn't want to be first to finish his MAP testing.

Sora bit his lip and clicked on for the question. He sighed in relief as the screen revealed another question.

Shakily, he answered the question after about ten minutes of waiting for someone else to be the first one done. Again, he waited before he clicked the continue button, hoping that someone would hurry and finish.

Grumbling when he realized that no one was going to finish he clicked on. AS the screen began to load Soar knew that this was the time of truth. Sora's mouth flew open and sat gawking at his screen.

'214! B-but…HOW!!! I studied! I paid attention! How did this-AHHHHHHHH' the shocked teen thought to himself.

He sadly clicked onto the print button and took the walk of shame of being the first done towards the printer.

Sora waited as the printer clicked and made some other odd noises as it printed his doom. He growled at the nearest person to him and the looked around threateningly at everyone else that dared stare at him.

The teen roughly grabbed his paper without looking at it and stomped to the teacher who was casually sitting on the table near his computer. Cheesily smiling, Sora tapped is teacher's shoulder.

The female looked up from the papers she was reading. Sora held out his paper and the teacher reached for it.

Suddenly, she stopped.

The brunette curiously looked down at his paper. He stared wide eyed at it.

The paper, his doom, was blank. He smiled. Sora thought that this would mean he would have to take the test over again and that maybe he could get a better score.

The science teacher laughed and flashed Sora a what was supposed to be comforting smile before saying.

"It's ok Hun, the computer saves the score!"

Sora felt awful. He had never wanted to strangle anyone more in his life. Forcing a smile, he headed back to his seat.

There was a small noise of a chair being scooted out as Selphie stood up and calmly walked to the printer. Sora glared as she walked past with a bounce in her step.

She began to walk past but Sora stopped her.

"Whatdya get?" He questioned.

Selphie grabbed the pencil that Sora had be holding and quickly scribbled down three horrible numbers.

………2.………..2.……….7.………

'227?!' Sora screamed in his mind. He growled and roughly took the pencil back. Selphie just smiled and went back to her seat.

Sora sighed. 'Well, I have some time to kill.' Sora opened his black and purple messy binder to a clean piece of paper and began to write a short fanfic of his favorite video game.

It started a little something like this: "The brunette's nervous eye's shifted around the computer lab….."


	3. Electropop

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is not mine….But I do have the music on my mp3 player!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bu-but, you said you felt fat and lazy! Please walk home with me!" Kairi begged one of her best friends, Yuffie.

"Yeah but I want to catch the bus," Yuffie replied.

"Pleeeeeeease!!" Kairi continued, "You said this might be your last day before you transfer, please!"

"I know but you have Cloud to walk with an--Oh no! I just remembered that I was supposed to go to the Dean of Students!" the black haired teen panicked before starting to run off.

"Wait!" Kairi grabbed Yuffie's wrist.

The girl looked back at her. Kairi just smiled and opened her arms. Yuffie hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you," Kairi sadly said.

"Me to," Yuffie looked like she was going to cry. The girls pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Thanks for being a great friend Kairi," Yuffie smiled then turned around and run back into the school.

Kairi sighed and pulled out her mp3. She turned it on to the first song. The music blasted into her ears.

_Well if I could walk on water  
And if I could find some way to prove  
If I could walk on water  
Would you  
Believe in me  
My love is so tru-  
_  
She cringed and quickly turned to the next song as she looked over towards the bike rack to see if Cloud had came out yet.  
_  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress._

Kairi frowned. She knew Cloud was going to take forever so she turned around and began to walk home.

She reached the Stop sign and turned around hoping to see someone she could walk with. To her relief she saw her two friends Selphie and Olette walking towards her.

Kairi paused her mp3 player and silently waited for her friends to catch up.

"Man you guys are slow," Kairi teased when they reached her.

Selphie smiled and hugged her.

"Implode!" Selphie screeched.

Kairi cocked her head to the side and stared at her friend like she was crazy. Selphie shrugged and giggled.

Olette shook her head and crossed the street while pushing her bike.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kairi and Selphie said in unison.

Stopping, Olette turned around and faced them with a large cheesy grin plastered on her face.

"Did you see Cloud leave?" Kairi questioned when she was standing next to Olette.

"No, but when he does he's probably going to be with his new annoying next door neighbor," Olette disgustingly stated as they all began to walk forward.

"Ew, you mean Tifa?" Kairi asked getting a nod from Olette in return.

"I hate her," the teen girl said as she began digging through her backpack for something.

"Me too, High-five!" Kairi put up her hand.

Olette smiled and high-five her. Soon a small music player was pulled out from Olette's backpack.

She placed the headphones in her ear and turned it on.. Feeling left out, Selphie also pulled out a music player and stuck them in.

Suddenly, Olette stumbled and glared down at her bike.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked.

"Stupid coat caught in bike," Olette mumbled as she pulled out the zipper of the coat she had tied around her slim wait out of the bike wheel.

The three girls laughed and then continued forward. After awhile Olette broke the silence with a loud "Aggg!"

"What now?" Kairi questioned.

"My evil sister put a bunch of Spanish songs on here!" Olette grumbled.

They all laughed again. Kairi smiled evilly and unpaused her mp3 player.

"Kairi has an evil song on here," Kairi cackled. The other two girls looked at her strangely. Then Kairi began to sing:

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"I know that song!" Selphie shouted as Olette laughed her butt off.

Kairi suddenly stopped. The girls looked at her then became frightened as they seen the evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh no! Kairi you can sing but NOT dance!" They both shouted.

Too later, Kairi turned her mp3 player to a dance song and began to get all over the place while singing.

_Hey girl what's your name  
L-u-v I see your game  
It's okay I do it too  
Make me want to play with you_

Kairi popped it, locked it, and jammed.

_Here boy sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I ain't game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through_

_Step inside we'll take a ride  
Bonnie Clyde you and I  
We can do this do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive_

_See I'm gangsta I'm gangsta  
We'll play the damn prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway_

She booty dropped and shook it all the while her friends laughed.

_Electropop hot  
An addiction when I cant stop_

_I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop  
_  
Electropop hotter  
Friction when its getting hot

Kairi did the Beyonce Booty Shake.

_I'm feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got_

_Electropop hot  
An addiction when I cant stop_

_I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop_

_Electropop hotter  
Friction when its getting hot_

_I'm feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got_

_  
Damn girl we're moving fast  
Its a movie who's the cast  
I can be your leading role  
Wont you let me take control_

_Like Juliet I'm femme fatal  
Take your pick I'll play them all  
Each one can satisfy depending on the type of guy_

Kairi tripped and landed flat on her butt. She paused her mp3 player and pouted.

Suddenly the worst thing happened.

Cloud and Tifa came soaring past on their bikes.

"Nice moves Kairi!" Cloud shouted from ahead of them.

She blushed and gawked at the figures that were quickly moving. Selphie offered her hand and Kairi gratefully took it and stood up.

"I am so humiliated!" Kairi shouted. Selphie and Olette giggled.

"I vow to never dance in public again!" Though it seemed so true, the three girls knew that it was a lie.


	4. Poll A Into Poll D

I'm on a roll!  
DISCLAIMER: …..Shut up  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nu uh! It goes here!" Shouted a girly voice which was followed by a loud clank and another voice.

"Kairi, it says poll A inserts to poll D, not poll D into poll B, " Matter of factly stated this voice.

"Well, step 89 says that poll D goes into poll B," the girl known as Kairi firmly quoted.

"How about we go in order," the boy named Sora mockily questioned.

"But where's the fun in that?" Kairi pushed two polls together the inserted them into the larger pile of metal cylinders. "Besides! We only have two more steps before we're done,"

"Actually, I just did them," Sora murmured as he offered his hand to Kairi to help her up. They both walked alittle back to view their amazing metel blob.

"That is the best desk I have ever-" Suddenly, the entire "desk" collapsed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O.o REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
